The Library Incident
by not a tenshi
Summary: Oneshot. High School AU. GraLu. It all started in the library and it ended in the...boy's locker room?


_**Title: The Library Incident**_

_**Summary: Oneshot. High School AU. It all started in the library and it ended in the...boy's locker room?**_

_**Plot: While hiding from Juvia, Gray stumbled upon Lucy doing unspeakable things and started looking at Lucy differently since then.**_

_**Characters: Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, the lovely Librarian, and the P.E. teacher.**_

_**Word count: 4,766 (including the '. . .')**_

_**Rating: M, as in mature. Go back if you're still innocent, I don't want to take it away from you.**_

_**Warning: OC (because it's AU), profanity, voyeurism, exhibitionism, masturbating, sexual themes, oral sex, and intercourse. **_

_**A/N: In case you're a Gruvia/NaLu/Gerza shipper and you wondered into this fic by chance, please turn your back and never come again because this is not Gruvia/NaLu/Gerza. It's GRALU! MY OTP! **_

_**If you ship GraLu then hi! Thanks for choosing to read my story! Leave a review because it motivates a writer. ;)**_

_**More A/N: I dunno why I started this but I stayed up 'til morning to finish this! I had a prompt to myself that went like this: "He saw her doing it in the library." My first ever GraLu fic! **_

_**Enjoy (:**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its wonderful characters belong to Hiro Mashima-sensei not mine nor do I make money from it.**_

. . .

Gray Fullbuster was having a nice day so far. The weather was nice. Classes were nice, no homework today. It was a fun and normal day for this student, as nothing and no one was out of character. Natsu was being the same annoying hot-head today. Erza was as scary as ever. And Lucy was the same old girl stating the obvious stuff like

"Erza, you're eating cake for lunch again."

"Gray! Your clothes!"

A fun and normal day also meant –

"GRAAAAY!"

The raven-haired boy cringed. _Oh shit. _

A normal day also meant another round of _'Run for your lives!' _with Juvia Lockser.

The said blue-haired girl was standing at the door close to the blackboard, her hands on both sides of the door frame, panting, and searching for someone (which is him – poor Gray Fullbuster). Gray knew he had to scram before she could find her target, but he was still packing his bag (classes just finished for today). He decided he should just leave it.

He pushed away from his desk, and while searching for an exit, he heard the pink bastard chuckle. It turns out the only other exit available, and the one he always uses, was the door next to their lockers at the back of their classroom, which was thankfully close his seat. He ran out from there.

"GRAAAY! There you are!"

And so the cat-and-mouse game began. Gray ran like the wind, bumping and avoiding bumping into people along the way. Drinks were being spilled, papers were flying, and students were tripping. Juvia was like a tsunami, the crowd at the hallway parting as she went. They knew well enough to get out of the girl's way wherever Gray is concerned because she was unstoppable as a storm.

He ran and ran and ran, but soon he felt that he was not going to last much longer. He started to feel heavy and tired and he needed an escape.

He knew just where to go.

His feet carried him faster, careful to speed up unnoticeably that Juvia would not go faster and catch up. He ran left and slammed the door shut, earning him a "ssh!" from the librarian. He leaned against the door, his lungs screamed from short of breath. He desperately wanted to sit down and relax, but the chase was not over yet as he heard Juvia coming. With his mighty willpower, he pushed himself from the door and into a sea of books and shelves.

He pressed against the books, breathing through his nose. He hid quietly, careful not to make a sound as he went behind one bookshelf to another. His heart was pounding so hard he was sure he would get caught. He hoped not. Stealth was the objective. He had to be as quiet as a mouse, no pun intended.

Then, he heard the doors slamming open and the words "GRAAAY! WHERE DID YOU GO?" He cringed. It was so loud.

It was so loud that it echoed in the nearly deserted library, earned the poor lovesick girl an earful scolding from the scary librarian, and got kicked out of the library.

_Yes! _He fist pumped as he saw the Lockser girl get kicked out of the library, from his hiding place of course. He lost her! _Ha!_ He was about to scream for joy, but held himself back the last minute as soon as he remembered where he was.

He fell on his knees, hand on his bare chest (_Huh? I might have lost my shirt along the way,_) catching his breath. He stayed behind the bookshelf a little longer for good measure.

He was ready to leave when he heard something. It was muffled and he almost didn't hear it, but it was there. Determined to figure out what it was, he strained his ears to hear it again.

_**Oh.**_

There it is! He tried to identify where it was coming from and followed it. He took careful, silent footsteps, almost tiptoeing, as the noise grew distinguishable.

"_**Oh.**_"

Natsu would have envied him as his face burned hotter than the sun. The sound was a moan.

"_**Oh.**_"

And it was coming from a girl.

He noticed that this section of the library had no signs or placards as to what books it shelves. He inspected a random book from a shelf in front of him.

And in that moment, he swore he was redder than Erza's hair. "_**Mmm.**_"

He did not know why but he tiptoed closer, nearing the back end of the library. (Who knew the place was this huge!) The sounds grew vivid as well as his face felt hotter. He heard her erratic breathing and took this as a sign that he must be close.

Now, he was very, very, very careful. He pressed himself against the wall almost as if wanting to become a shadow himself, just anything not to get caught. What was he hiding from anyway?

He peered through the books –

"_**Oh!**_"

And almost passed out at the scene that lay before his very eyes.

Her buttons were undone, showing her white lace bra-clad breast, cleavage and all. Her hand was under her skirt and Gray knew that if he dropped lower he would see the sacred place of women. Her white panties were down to her thighs. She was leaning against the shelf behind her, unable to stand steady and weak due to her ministrations.

But what undid the young male was her blonde hair, her lidded brown eyes, and her rich pink lips parted, and her pretty face contorted in pleasure.

His hand clamped over his mouth to stop himself from taking an audible sharp breath. _What the hell was she doing here?_

His eyes were glued to her, to her erratic panting, as if she ran as hard as he was. He stared at her breasts, her round, plump bosoms, and her hardened something (he dared not say the n-word) evident under her bra. He felt himself go down to see her down there – and felt a tightening in his pants.

_Fuck! _

Fuck! Indeed. He felt like a pervert. He was peeking at his semi-naked friend, doing naughty things to herself. He should be a gentleman. Yes, that was what he should be – to be a gentleman and walk away from a lady's private moment. And yet, he was turned on.

And he could not walk away. His feet were stuck, his legs paralyzed. His head was unable to turn away. His eyes would not squeeze shut. His ears betrayed him; her moans were percept as music that filled the air.

_Walk away, Gray Fullbuster. _

Her hands were pumping harder, in and out, in and out.

_Walk away, you dumbass. _He clenched hands. He did not trust them to remain where there are and not touch untouchable areas as if he was enjoying the show in front of him. This was not porn. He was not supposed to get pleasure from this.

She made the cutest, most erotic little sound and he felt himself go stiffer and hotter. He felt sweat drip down from his temple.

_Walk away, you shithead. _He will. Later. She was close, he knew it.

Her knees were shaking. He saw her lips pressed together to muffle her sounds as her breathing became frenzied and before he knew it, he was panting with her.

His sight began to cloud and his brain began to buzz. He was not in control of himself now as he reached into his pants and began stroking himself. He licked his lips as he watched her squeeze her eyelids shut. He moved his hand faster when she threw her head back, her lips forming an "o" and he knew she came as he felt his cum on his hand under his pants and the only thing on his mind was –

_I'm screwed. _

. . .

_The next morning..._

Gray Fullbuster was royally screwed. The moment he did not walk away was a guarantee that he will never look at Lucy Heartfilia the same way again. Ever. He will always see not a charming, cheeky girl but a sexy half-naked little minx. He will forever be haunted with the image of the girl that masturbated in the library. (There he said masturbated because it was far too late to go back.)

Her eyes, her lips, her boo–

His cheeks burned.

"Good morning, Gray!" said a cheery voice from behind him that caused him to fall off his chair.

"L-Lucy!" Gray stammered, alarmed. The object of his perverted thoughts was there. "W-What are you doing here?"

The blonde blinked. "Uh, I go to school here." Her eyebrows hunched in worry as she bent to his position on the floor. "Are you okay there?"

Her face was so close and her boobs practically in front of his face, presenting him a spectacular close up view of her cleavage that his mind betrayed him and started to replay dirty scenes. So he scrambled away to his back with his hands and feet as he was still on the floor. "Yes! I'm okay!" The brown-eyed girl looked confused so he tried to act normal. He got up and brushed off dust from his clothes. "I'm okay as okay I can be! Hehehe..." he trailed off.

"Oh." She blinked several more times. "Okay," she said finally and then went to her seat.

The door slid open and a pink-haired male who was holding his bag on his shoulder entered the classroom. "Oiiiii!" Natsu called. "What is Icicles doing with his shirt off so early in the morning?"

. . .

Today was a trying day. Gray was out of his league. His focus was waning. He failed to pay attention to classes. He almost failed that pop quiz in second period. He got called several times for staring into nothing (which was embarrassing).

The first thing he did when he got home yesterday was wash his pants and underpants.

It was almost two in the morning when he fell asleep last night, a far time from his usual ten p.m. school nighttime. He was plagued with thoughts of that girl in the library and he was jacking off like a young adolescent boy.

In his defense, he _is _a young adolescent boy.

So being the young adolescent boy that he is, he did not feel tired at all. In the physical sense that is. He still had that youthful energy to spare.

He was mentally exhausted. He tried to fend off thoughts about the library yesterday but it was proving to be difficult. First of all, he had classes with that certain blonde girl. Second, there were books _everywhere _and there were books in the library. Third, the school uniform is everywhere, taunting him to rip them off from a certain blonde girl. And finally, that certain blonde girl was seated directly in front of him.

(Curse you, new seating arrangements!)

Thankfully, it was finally lunchtime. He was the first to their lunch table, laying there heavily with his cheek against the table. He grunted wearily.

"Oi, Ice Brain, you're taking up too much space."

"Screw off, Natsu, I'm tired."

Then, they heard someone clearing their throat behind them and they scrambled to give her space.

"Your majesty."

"Erza." Gray and Natsu said at the same time.

"Hey, guys!" said a cheery voice. Gray went still.

Natsu greeted Lucy with a "Hi, Lucy!" and a grin while Erza greeted her with a nod. As soon as the blonde sat down with them, right next to Erza and across from Natsu (whom Gray was seated next to), the pink-head started to tell stories to Lucy.

There was something in front of Gray's face. "Here you go," Lucy said.

Gray took the plastic and unwrapped it – onigiri. "Uh, thanks" he said with a forced polite smile, his mind flooding with images of half-naked Lucy.

Of course, this was a perfect moment for the flame-head to whine. "Hey, where's mine?" But Lucy was quick to remedy it with another plastic wrapped food, Natsu's was a sandwich.

Before long, their food vanished and all that is left are trash to be discarded later.

"Erza, you're so lucky! You always get the window seats!" Lucy pouted.

Natsu nodded before he chimed in, "Yeah! Well, Popsicle here is a lucky bastard. He sits behind you."

This statement caused him to lock eyes with Lucy and all sense of speech left him, leaving them an awkward moment of silence – until Erza cleared her throat.

"Lucy, you've been spending a lot of time in the library lately," the red-haired girl stated.

Lucy went pink as Natsu's hair, and Gray felt himself a little hot on the cheeks while Natsu said, "No way!" as if it was akin to jumping off a cliff.

"What's wrong with going there?" Erza asked.

"Are you serious? No one ever goes there!" Natsu exclaimed.

"And why is that?" Lucy enquired.

"Because it's the _library_!" Natsu answered as if it was the most obvious thing. "It's dusty there, and the librarian is a mean bitch, and there are books! Everywhere!"

Gray shook his head. "Moron."

"What was that, idiot?" Natsu shot back.

"Flame-breath!"

"Ice Bastard!"

Then they started to push each other with their foreheads with electricity sparking from their eyes.

Lucy felt her sweat drop. "Uh, guys..."

Erza just shook her head.

. . .

It has been a week since '_the library incident'_. Seven nights spent stroking his dick to forbidden replays of '_the library incident'. _Gray very well knew that thinking of Lucy like that while he was touching himself under the bedsheets was wrong in so many levels.

_Stop it!_

_Don't think of her like that!_

_You're a pervert._

_Be a gentleman._

_She's your friend!_

But every night he was tortured with wet dreams and he would always wake up sweating with a tent protruding in the middle of his blanket.

Little by little, though, the scenes began to shift. One night, she would lock her dark, lidded eyes with his blue ones, as if she was touching himself for him, doing it for him, and doing it because of him because dream Lucy would moan louder, arch her back, and scream his name when she came. One night, she would touch her breasts, bringing down her white lacey bra to reveal her pink, hard nipples, and she would tease them and fondle with them. The other night, he was not hiding behind a shelf but was cdirectly in front of her and all he had to do was reach forward and grab her and then he would have his own dirty way with her.

He spent half of his weekend giving himself into his fantasies, thinking that going all the way would vanquish his inappropriate thoughts about his blonde-haired friend. But it only made it worse.

He deserves a trophy or something for getting through this for a week, Gray thought to himself.

Seven days have passed since Gray felt conscious about everything Lucy does around him. Whether it was to buy lunch for him, or pass him notes, or greet him in the morning, or smile at him, or the way her eyebrows knit together in worry when he acts out of character, or the way she smiles brightly at him (he did not notice how beautiful her smile was before until now). These actions would make him feel warm, not down there (but it did before) but gradually crept up to his chest. And then words would betray him and leave him like a deaf person. Then his heart would pump blood faster.

Weird.

He also started to become more conscious of Juvia too. His rejection of her never felt stronger. He would also run faster if ever he saw Lucy as he was doing his everyday chasing with the blue-haired. It's not that Juvia was not pretty, because she is, but she is not his type.

See here, Gray prefers blondes, hair not too long and not too short, with brown doe eyes, and with the brightest smile, preferably with the name "Lucy" and "Heartfilia". His type would also have to give comments like "Gray! Your clothes!" and his type would have to be seated in front of him in class and give him food when he forgot to bring his own at lunch.

Gray has also been hiding in the library much too often. He always hid in _that _bookshelf.

He was just hiding! He was not dropping by to see if there was ever going to be a repeat of the _'the library incident' _because he was not a pervert. Also, he did not need any more images to haunt him in the night.

"Gray! Your clothes!" Lucy exclaimed.

He looked at his bare chest and felt the weird instinct to cover himself up from Lucy.

"Pervert," Natsu mumbled.

Gray felt a nerve tick at his temple. "What did you say, Flame Breath?"

There was again a battle of pressing foreheads.

Erza cleared her throat. "Stop it," she said menacingly. The fire and ice duo stopped in fear of the redhead.

"G-Gray," apparently Lucy was also affected with Erza's threats, "I've heard rumours about Juvia."

Gray felt his stomach drop. "Ah, about that..." How was he supposed to explain to Lucy that there was nothing between them?

"Ooh. The one about the library?" Natsu joined in.

_The library? _Gray's cheeks burned along with Lucy's as the blonde cleared her throat to compose herself. "Yes," she confirmed.

"I heard the librarian literally kicked her butt and forever banned her from the library."

"I heard the library revealed her monster form and yelled at her so loud that she was deaf for life," Erza contributed.

"Well, I heard she was...um...finding you in the library Gray," Lucy said.

"What?! You were in the library?" Natsu said in a tone of disbelief before he burst off laughing.

This wasn't funny at all. Of course Lucy knew what really happened; she was there in the library with him! And if she found out he was in the library when she did _that_, she might think of him as a pervert and hate him forever.

Gray would not want that!

"No, Fire Retard, what would I do in the library?" Gray said. He saw Lucy's shoulders visibly sag.

"So, you weren't at the library?" Lucy asked, again for good measure.

"Yeah...I ran off somewhere else." And that earned him a smile. He earned smile for lying and he felt guilty.

. . .

It made Gray wonder why the four of them took the same P.E. class but it did not matter since it makes the class more fun.

"Natsu, where are you going with that?" the teacher scolded, his voice was echoing inside the court which made Gray cringe.

_Stupid_ _Matchstick... Always causing a riot..._

Gray was done with today's activity, which was to shoot 20 balls in a row, and was now playing basketball at the other side of the court with his classmates who were also done for today.

Yes, they all took basketball, even Lucy and Erza who were resting at the benches. Girls only had to do unfairly 5 baskets.

"What were you doing at the library lately?" Gray heard Erza ask Lucy. _What? _

"Uh...Nothing," Lucy lied. Gray knew it was a lie.

Wait, she has been in the library? Why didn't he see her?

_Pervert! _

"You were reading those _ novels again!" Erza said a little too loudly that Lucy covered Erza's mouth with her hand.

"Sssh!"

What kind of novels did Lucy read? He dribbled the ball before shooting the ball with a boarding attempt. _Oh. _The ball went in. _Those _kind of novels...They had those in the library, who knew?

"Why the library even have those kind of novels is a mystery to me," Gray heard Erza say.

"Maybe that's why that librarian has been scary," Lucy reasoned.

"But she likes you enough to let you use _those _books." Erza said.

"Shush! Besides I was doing...research."

"Relax, Lucy, no one's gonna hear us. Research, tell that to someone who believes you."

_I heard it all, loud and clear, _Gray mused to himself.

. . .

Gray always went in last to take the showers, when there was no one around anymore. It gave him more time to play after P.E. class, which was also his last class for today, so there was no rush or hurrying. In fact, he hated rushing or hurrying for something small. He wanted to look cool and did things in his cool kind of way. So it's either he went in first or last.

Deciding that the showers were probably empty now, he dumped the ball in the ball rack and went to the shower room.

He was just about to turn on the shower when he noticed someone was still at the showers. Odd. The shower was on in the stall two curtains to his right. Being the curious man that he was, he checked it out.

He nearly slipped when he heard a feminine sigh. _Oh no, not again._

It was Lucy.

Why would she take a shower in the boy's locker room?!

He moved quietly to confirm if it was really Lucy. He was in front of her stall now and he peeked through a little opening from the side of the curtain and – his cheeks burned. It was Lucy all right.

He immediately dived into the stall next to her and hid. Last week he was hiding from Juvia and now he was hiding from Lucy.

He tried not to think that Lucy was naked, no clothes, as bare as he was in the stall next to him, just a wall apart, naked.

"_**Oh.**_"

_I'm screwed._

Gray's face heated as he heard Lucy's moans again. He tried not to think of it as alluring or sexy – anything but those.

He tried not to think of Lucy touching herself, all flushed up and enjoying it. It would not do him good at night. The last thing he needed was another fantasy to go next in line with _'the library incident'_.

He tried hard to ignore his hard-on. He clenched his hands to resist the temptation to stroke himself. He bit his lip to stop from sputtering curses at the torture.

_Be a man! You can get through this!_

But then, Gray heard Lucy moan a name and his betraying mind flashed him a scene from one of his dreams. He knew he was going to regret that he dashed out of his hiding place and into Lucy's shower stall, where he was met with a scene that would make his nights harder to get by.

"G-Gray!" Lucy said, breathlessly.

There! She said it again!

"I can't take it anymore," Gray muttered, something close to a growl, leaving Lucy confused but before she could even respond Gray's lips were on her own.

His lips kissed her with fervour, treating each lip with desire. Her mouth eventually started to respond and move along with his. He grazed her bottom lip with his tongue, and when she moaned, he entered. Soon their tongues were tasting each other, both parties wanting and needing and desperate. Gray dominated over Lucy and she let him have his wicked way with her. Even as he kissed her hard that it would bruise, or even as he trailed kisses from her ear, making her shiver, to her neck, making her moan when he found the spot that left her weak, it was okay.

They were pressed against each other, under the shower that drenched them both. Her arms were around him, her hands treading through his raven black hair, urging him with her moans when he grabbed her breasts and massaged them and pinching her pink bud, her areola already hard.

He kissed each breast and trailed kisses down her stomach to the spot under her dark blonde curls. He looked at her for permission, her eyes dark in pleasure meeting his. She bit her lip and nodded, only to get her head thrown back once Gray started to lap his tongue against her. He found her clit and started licking, sucking, lapping in a sequence, trying out one after the other to see what shakes her knees and makes her louder.

Lucy's back was now against the wall, struggling to stand. Gray used one finger to enter her and he felt her hands clench his hair as she came hard. He felt his member throb almost painfully at the sensation of her tight walls around his finger.

Once Lucy recovered, she brought up his face and kissed him. Gray jerked when he felt Lucy's hand around his quivering cock. She pulled away from their kiss and blushed, if she could possibly blush any further.

"Can I?" she asked shyly.

"Can you what?" he teased.

She pouted. Oh, it was so cute. "Can I give you a blowjob?" she said determinedly that he almost choked at her bluntness. He gave her a nod and she smiled sweetly back at him.

Once her lips touched him down there, he almost came but he held himself back. He didn't want to traumatize Lucy. She licked him, around the head and under his shaft, and he moaned in pleasure. "Oh, yes," he urged her.

She started to bring him as far as she can in her mouth. "Suck it," he commanded and she complied. She cannot take him all in her mouth so he guided her hands to use them for the rest of his length. And, god, was it good.

She started sucking faster, and he urged her by stroking her hair, and then she looked up at him. It was too much. "Stop," he gritted through his teeth.

Lucy looked disappointed. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Gray reassured. "I don't want to come yet."

He grabbed her arms and hauled her up. He pushed her against the wall. He positioned himself on her entrance, his clouded eyes looking into her dark ones for permission.

"Yes," she said in a breath and he entered her in one swift move, filling her all the way up inside her. Her back arched as he bit on her shoulder. He was so big and she was so wet and tight, it was too much for the both of them.

They took several moments to get familiar with each other until Lucy shifted and Gray almost saw white. He groaned when she did it again. Sensing this as a sign that she was okay, he started to move inside her, in and out, in and out, like the way her fingers moved when she was at the library.

It was slow at first and then building up speed until both of them are moving with each other, needing release. Gray kissed Lucy again, who was moaning against him, because of him, and along with him. It was the sexiest thing ever.

And then with one final thrust, he felt her insides tighten around his cock and he knew he was done for when he came along with her, leaving them both panting and breathless.

And wanting a round two.

"Can we do it on a bed next time?" Lucy asked through uneven breaths.

_Next time? _Gray's heart leapt for joy because she wanted a next time! Yay! "On a date. Preferably," Gray added.

"No sex on the first date."

. . .

Gray found out that Lucy went in the boy's shower room, thinking it was empty, was because all the girls were taking too long to shower. So, that's why she was there.

Her scolded her about what if there was another guy in there and not him? Lucy looked bashful as Gray starting ranting in front of her.

On their dates, Gray would confess to Lucy about everything he knew about her and everything he thought about her since _'the library incident'._ Lucy thought it funny that Gray referred to it as _'the library incident'_.

He also confessed that he thought Lucy was cute and adorable, which made the female furious and pout adorably. Then she would prove him wrong by seducing him and giving him a torturous head. She can be a minx if she wanted to.

The week after _'the shower incident'_ they announced to Natsu and Erza that they were dating.

And yes, they did do it on the first date, in the amusement park, in the boring-turned-steamy loveboat ride.

_**End.**_


End file.
